Bastard
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: The only way of survival in a galatic battle lies in help from an older half brother Usagi never knew she had. But if Sesshomaru helps Usagi that would also means he aknowledges her as his sister and himself as the bastard from an affair.


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story. I can't help it… I like putting up new stories but I'll make sure I'll update 'This Time Around' later on, okay? I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and really do look forward to any comments you might have.

Bastard

Prologue

The soft tinkling of a jewelry box could be heard as Queen Serenity began to softly hum a lullaby to her baby. Milk white arms wrapping carefully around the little life in her arms as she rocked it gently back and forth. Her silver head bending occasionally down to rub her nose against the babe's or kiss the little ones forehead.

"I love you so much," she whispered into the little shell of the baby's ear. "I would give you not just the moon but the stars in the sky if I could," she nodded her head a sad smile on her beautiful face. "But I can't even give myself t… to you," she nearly sobbed as tears filled those crystal blue eyes.

"Lady Serenity you must give the child up. Now before the other nobles fine out," Luna interrupted the young woman sitting in bed.

"I know, I know Luna," Serenity breathed then buried her face against her babies soft neck. "I wish there was some other way," the words fell from her lips for the fifteenth time today.

She looked at her advisor with eyes brimming with tears, her silver hair were loosed from their pigtails to pool around her in the bed. She had been only given three blissful days with her child before Luna had finally came to her.

Serenity clutched her child towards the chest as if daring the cat to steal her first born.

"You were foolish to have an affair in the first place," Luna said crisply not even bothering to sugar coat it. King Hiroshi, your husband, is willing to turn a blind eye to your unfaithfulness if you take away

"It's not fair though Luna. I don't love him like I love Lord Inutaisho. He is my soul mate and this one… this one in my arms right now, he is the key to the future. My little Sesshomaru will be a fearless warrior with wisdom beyond his years," her eyes shone with determination.

"And may he be a kind Lord as well but he doesn't belong here among the moon people," Luna began again her voice softening a bit at her mistress's distress.

"But he has moon blood pumping through his veins. He has every right to take his throne here instead of down on earth," Serenity gently kissed the closed lids of the yawning babe's eyes.

"And do you really believe that King Hiroshi, no matter how kind and generous he is, will allow another man's child to take the seat on the throne after your and his untimely demise? Really I had thought you more intelligent then that,"

Beautiful lips formed into a tight line as Serenity stared at her advisor coldly. "We all have our opinions and I do realize what you say is true but that will help heal a mother's heart. You saw my hand taken dutifully in an arranged marriage at an age that was too young. I was placed in a loveless marriage even if Hiroshi loves me more then a friend. And when I finally do something for my self… try to seek some happiness it is quickly ripped away from me," her voice quivered with emotion.

"Lady Serenity… no Queen Serenity," Luna amended as she hoped onto the woman's bed. "I wanted nothing from you but your happiness. We have grown up together you and I and I had hoped that you would live your days always in happiness. But something like that is not guaranteed and right now you have a duty to your people and to your husband," Luna let out a sigh as if it was a burden just to say it.

"I know you mean well," Queen Serenity's eyes softened and she reached to rub Luna's ear. "That is why I will entrust him in your care along with Sir Keiji." She nodded her head to the young man that had appeared silently into her room his brown bangs falling into intelligent blue eyes.

"And it is my honor to serve and escort the young prince," Sir Keiji bowed deeply.

Queen Serenity turned and sighed as she gazed one last time at her son. "How I will miss you my little Sesshomaru," she cried tears falling gently one by one on his rounded cheeks. Then kissing the soft petals of his lips she saw for one breathless moment as big golden eyes gazed on his mother before he yawned and slept on.

She placed the swaddled baby into a white, wood woven cradle that had silver ribbons woven among the wood. Then gently she handed the precious cargo into the strong, capable hands of the King's brother and Queen Serenity's close friend.

Blue eyes looked down curiously at the silver haired babe before he bent his head down to kiss for the child's cheek before the mothers.

"May the moon's light show your path and guide you safely through the dark," she recited the old saying. She wiped her tears and sat up straightly as she once again resumed the mantle of queen.

"And may your heart always bathe in the moon's light and warmth forever and ever," he replied in turn before making his way out a secret panel in the wall.

Luna flickered worried red eyes towards Queen Serenity before quickly following on the heels of the knight. His cape rustled softly as he made his way through the lit passageway before he ended up in the moonlit courtyard.

"It saddens my heart to see her like that," Sir Keiji grumbled in his slightly graveled voice.

"Mines to think this one will live knowing a strange woman for mother not even noticing that when the moon lights at his window that it may be his real mother gazing down longingly for her child," Luna sighed sadly before disappearing with Lord Keiji into the night air. They would deliver the Prince of both the moon kingdom and the Western Lands to his father, Lord Inutiasho.

It was the least they could do; to see the young, forgotten prince safely along and safely delivered him into the arms of Lord Inutiasho.


End file.
